tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Vicarstown Sentinel/Archive 2
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, CoT's face I've got no idea where that came from, so feel free to remove it. Aurum Ursus 19:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Marklin SodorProductions is a BR 80 the same as a German Federal Railroad (DB) class 81? Because I'm looking for the same Marklin they used in the show. Also is a DRG Class 81 the same as a German Federal Railroad (DB) class 81?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) User: Mays hey Sodorproductions i don't now if you heard of me but this is user: may. please send a repliy soon.Mays 16:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help.Could you help me find one to buy like the one used for the show?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank's again. I really appreciate it.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot to mention that I'm looking for one in HO scale if possible.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I looked on Ebay and I've found similiar ones but not the right one. I even looked on Marklin's website, and they don't seem to sell BR 80s anymore. Have you found anything?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again for helping me look. I hope one of us will find one soon.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know this isn't Marklin brand but is this the right engine? And would you recommend this engine or should I wait for a Marklin?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Please post back soon it ends in 2 days and 10 hours(at time of posting).'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :OK thanks for the help. If you ever need my help just ask.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Lady's prototype Looks cool. I seen that back in '07, as I did a lot of Thomas research that year. 'ZEM talk to me!' 20:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Bear face textures I'm sorry, but I don't have Trainz and I know nothing about reskinning. 'ZEM talk to me!' 15:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Helo its me culddefellrailway my new account is called Madbomberfan and i heared u need some faces for trainz i don't have trainz a i've got faces u migth need. Re: It's been a while since I've visited the wikia here Well things have been going OK. Goldenbear hasn't been here in a while and neither has ZEM, so I'm kind of running the wikia right now. And thanks! How are you? Have you recieved your Trainz Ten Cents yet?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been really busy... I'm planning to sign in here more often next month. Guess what? My grandmother bought me a laptop! :) I don't have an Internet connection on it yet, but hopefully I will soon!!! :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 13:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well. I hope you get them soon. Do you know of any other people with TUGS characters on the Trainz program? BTW, I left you a message on ZEM's forum. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry! I meant to tell you about that! If you want all of the info from the magazine, I'll tell you. I got the magazine after I read about it on SiF. Which reminds me, do you have an accout there? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that. I watched his last one. I probably would have liked it better if I had watched them in order. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw those. They look really good! Have you ever heard of this site, The Sudrian Railway Modeller's Forum? I'm a member there, and they have a thread for Trainz. And can you give a link to that Majhost(did I spell that right?) account you mentioned on ZEM's forum? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Help needed! Goldenbear deleated them for some reason. Here are the links to the pages, The elderly brakevan and The stationary boiler. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Halloween Ghost Engine Sorry it took so long! Is this the pic you were talking about? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :How about this one? If it isn't this one, I don't know of any other pics. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 22:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC)